Avatar University
by Storyteller12345
Summary: In a modern time, the Avatar gang is going through the university life at Ba Sing Se University. Follow the Avatar characters as they experience the high and low points of life in university. Rated M for later chapters. More characters will come in soon.


Ba Sing Se University was the most prestigious university in the Earth Kingdom. Sokka and Katara had both been accepted in July, and now in September they were ready to start the rest of their lives. Katara was accepted into Kinesiology, Sokka into Environment and Business. It was gonna be difficult next few years, but definitely fun. For Sokka anyway, Katara promised herself she was gonna focus on her studies.

When the two siblings got to the campus, they were given a sheet of paper by the student director. On the front of the paper it showed all their student information and on the back, their courses and where they are. On the bottom of the front page, it showed their dorm room number. Then the director gave them a map. They looked at the map and found the residence buildings. They were both in different buildings, but the two buildings were right next to each other.

When they arrived to residence buildings they split up. Katara went in the door and looked at a large plaque on the wall. It said "Rooms A1-A20 floor 2. Rooms B1-B20 floor 3. Rooms C1-C20 floor 4." It continued on to G which was the top floor. The 8th floor. Katara's room was D9. So she went up the stairs until she found floor 5. She walked in and was immediately hit by the smell of weed and alcohol. She walked forward looking into the rooms. 1, 2, 3 and so on. Then she found room 9. Katara walked in and saw her roommate had already arrived.

"She must be in the bathroom." Katara thought. Then the bathroom door flew open. Before Katara could turn around she felt the crushing embrace of her roommate.

"Hi, I'm Ty-Lee. You must be Katara. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand and Katara was hesitant. Then she smelt the air. Katara was no longer surprised to see her roommate so hyper. The air reeked of weed. But just then Katara really noticed Ty-Lee. She was average height but she was so tiny at the same time.

She had brown hair put into a long brown braid. She was wearing a pink top that covered only about the top half of her torso, and a pair of pink capris.

Katara looked at Ty-Lee as she began to think how someone like her made it into one of the best universities in the world.

Then there was a knock at the door. Katara's focus was broken and she looked to see who it was.

"Holy shit, that's the Fire lord's daughter," Katara thought, "Azula, wait what's her last name again?"

"Hey baby."

Katara watched as Ty-Lee walked over and kissed Azula. Katara's face dropped as she watched Ty-Lee kissing Azula. Then the two girls stopped kissing and Azula looked at Katara.

"Oh you must be Ty's roommate." She held out her hand, "I'm Azula."

Katara shook the girl's hand, still confused by what just happened.

"So what are you here for?" asked Azula.

"Uhm, Kinesiology." Katara replied.

"Oh no way me too!" the third girl butted in.

"I'm in Civil Engineering."

Katara could sense the pride in Azula's voice. But it was reasonable, any engineering program would be hard to get into.

"Katara we'll be in the same class! That's awesome!"

Katara couldn't handle all the excitement, but it was nice to have a classmate as her roommate.

Sokka reached his dorm. He was on the top floor. He found his room with no trouble. When he walked in he looked at the bed on the right side. It was already made and posters of the greatest Fire Nation architecture covered the walls surrounding the bed.

"Hmm, I wonder what he's doing here."

"Architecture." Sokka turned around and saw who must've been his roommate. Sokka looked at him surprised and confused.

"Where have I seen this guy…?" Sokka said to himself.

"The name's Zuko, and can I assume you're my roommate Sokka?" Zuko held out his hand. Sokka reached out and shook his hand.

"Uhm, yah I'm Sokka. It's nice to meet you Zuko."

After about 5 seconds Zuko pulled his hand away and walked over to his bed. There was a bag with the Fire Nation flag on the front. Zuko opened it up and started taking stuff out. Sokka saw a bunch of stuff that he knew nothing about. The first thing he was familiar with was a long red bong. Zuko looked up at Sokka. Sokka just stared at the bong.

"Oh do you not?"

"Oh no… I mean yah I do!" Sokka picked up his bag behind him and pulled out a blue bong.

"Oh Water Tribe?"

"Yah."

"Okay cool. So I'm in architecture, what about you?"

"I'm in Environment and Business."

Before Zuko could reply there was a knock on the door. Sokka turned around to see a short bald kid. Sokka looked at Zuko and they were both thinking the same thing.

"Is this kid really in university? He's gotta be like 10!"

"My name's Aang." The two roommates' thoughts were broken up.

"Yah I know I look young, but I'm actually 19.""Holy shit. He's older than me!" Sokka thought to himself. Then when he looked at Zuko, he could tell they were both thinking the same thing.

"Uhm I'm kinda new to the Earth Kingdom so if you guys could show me around sometime that'd be awesome." But then Aang noticed the two bongs on the ground. "Oh you guys aren't from around here either huh?"

"Yah sorry I'm from –"

"The Fire Nation, and you're from the Water Tribe. I could tell from your guys' bongs." Aang smiled and walked away.

Zuko and Sokka were confused but when Aang came back he had a white bong.

"Were you guys gonna light up?"

"Well we weren't, but we could." Zuko said and looked at Sokka. Sokka nodded.

The three girls, Katara, Azula, and Ty-Lee were walking from their dorm to the boys.

"You're gonna love my brother," Said Katara, "He's pretty cool."

The three girls got up to the top floor and it was a ghost town.

"What the hell's going on?" Azula looked around and she couldn't see anything.

"Wait a second…" Ty-Lee walked forward with her nose in the air.

Azula and Katara watched Ty-Lee until she reached the second last room on the left side. Ty-Lee smiled and walked into the room. Azula and Katara, confused, walked forward up to the room. When they looked in, their faces dropped.

They saw everyone from the top floor in the room. Sokka walked up to Katara.

"H – hey Katra. Who is your friend? She is super cute." Sokka smiled and looked Azula up and down. Then Zuko walked over. He smacked Sokka in the back of the head.

"Bro, that cute girl is my *hiccup* is my sister."

"What the hell Zuko, are you drunk, or high?"

"Hah both!"

"What the hell? It's 2 in the afternoon!"

Katara looked at Azula and smiled.

"What?"

Then Azula felt a large glass of water poured on her head. She turned around to see who it was and was surprised to see Ty-Lee.

Suddenly Azula's facial expression changed from angry to a forced smile, but then it relaxed into a genuine smile.

Azula looked around and saw a guy sitting on Zuko's bean bag chair. The guy also had Zuko's red bong in his hands. He was about to take a puff when Azula bent over and grabbed it. She stood up straight and pulled a lighter out of her back pocket. She lit it and took a hit.

"So this is a real party huh?" said Katara.

"You better believe it." Replied Zuko. He finally realized how beautiful she was and made it his mission to hook up with her.

Ty-Lee looked at Katara with very obvious confusion. "Have you never been to a party Katara?"

"Nope." Katara smiled, but realizing how fun they were, she was sad she had missed so many oppurtunities in high school.

The party had been going on for a good 5 hours now. The majority of people had either left or fallen asleep. Katara, Zuko, and Sokka were all sitting on Zuko's bed. Zuko and Sokka were passing around Zuko's bong.

"Here you want a hit Katara?"

"Nah… she doesn't smoke."

"Uhm Sokka, I think I can make my own decisions." Katara grabbed the bong from Zuko. Sokka stared attentively at his sister, who was about to smoke for her first time ever. Zuko had some pretty hard stuff, and Sokka wouldn't be surprised if Katara passed out. Katara held it up and Zuko lit it. The smoke rushed up as Katara sucked it in.

"Well?" Zuko stared into Katara's eyes as her lungs filled with smoke. Katara blew it all out and started coughing. Sokka burst out laughing and Zuko couldn't help but join in.

"Hey!" Katara hit Zuko. But the two guys kept laughing.

"Wait a second, Zuko where's your hot sister and her bubbly friend?"

"Probably fucking in the bathroom." The way Zuko said it was so nonchalant. But it took Katara by surprise.

"Dude… that's your sister…"

"Yah so? And hey, where'd Aang go?"

Katara stared at Zuko for about 30 seconds before Sokka noticed. "Hey Katara you okay?"

Katara's pupils were a lot smaller than before. Then her head fell back and she was out like a light.


End file.
